The Reikai Tantei in America
by Final Spirit
Summary: The Urameshi Gang learns of a new case...that takes them to America! There will be some romance.*Yus/Keiko* *Kuwabara/Yukina* *Kurama/Shizuru* *Hiei/OC* *OC/OC* *OC/OC*
1. Student Transfers

Author's Note- This is my first YYH fanfic...so go easy on me. Basiclly it's a mix of my normal life and the world of YYH...but just please read it. Oh...i will say this only once...cause I hate saying it. DISCLAMER: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything having to do with it...but I want to!  
  
Chapter 1- Student Transfers  
  
It was a normal day as usual for Yusuke. He was in Koenma's office to hear of a new "case" that he was supposed to take care of. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were there as usual, but strangly enough, Koenma had also asked them to bring the girls, which were Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru. What Yusuke didn't know, was that after today, his life would change forever.  
  
"So wha do we have to do now?", Yusuke said impatiently.  
  
"Well, as you know, I've called you all here for a new case. But I must warn you, it will be difficult. And it won't be here in Japan. You will all have to go to America.", Koenma said.  
  
"WHAT?!?!", they all screamed.  
  
"I know it may be a little sudden, but this case is equally as important as it is urgent. You will be going to Florida."  
  
"And how long do we have to get ready, a day?!", Yusuke said.  
  
"Bingo! How'd you know?", Botan said.  
  
"I didn't! I was just kidding!", Yusuke said.  
  
"You expect us to be ready to go in a day?!", Kuwabara said.  
  
"But why do we have to go?", Shizuru said.  
  
"We want all of you to go because this is going to be a top secret mission. All of you will be undercover, so that no one will expect anything, you will go along so that you make them look normal.", Koenma said while pointing to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"So what will we be undercover as?", Kurama said.  
  
"Normal middle school students."  
  
"You've got to be kidding.", Hiei said.  
  
"I'm afraid not."  
  
"Well then I'm not going."  
  
"Fine. Then I guess it's time we take you into custody for stealing one of the forbiden artifacts. But if you go along I'll forget all about it."  
  
"Fine. If you put it that way."  
  
"But how are we goin' to get there?", Kuwabara said.  
  
"By plane, it leaves tonight at midnight."  
  
FADEOUT-  
  
"Where are you going Yusuke?", Atsuko said...drunk as usual.  
  
"I'm going to be gone for a while. I'll come back as soon as I can.", he said as he walked out the front door where Keiko was waiting for him.  
  
Keiko was wearing what appeared to be a jean mini-skirt, a white tank top, and black knee high laced boots. She had her hair in a small ponytail and was wearing a pair of large silver hoop earings and a silver necklace. Yusuke was wearing his normal green jumpsuit.  
  
"What's with the outfit?"  
  
"I'm trying to look American, unlike you."  
  
"Fine. I'll be back in a sec."  
  
About five minutes later he returned. He was wearing a normal pair of jeans and a plain white sleeveless shirt.  
  
"This good?"  
  
"Yeah. It'll do. Let's go before the plane leaves without us."  
  
The walked to the airport because they only had one suitcase a peice. They arrived right on time. Everyone was there in their so-called "American" disguises. They all borded the plane and less than a minute after the plane had taken off, Botan appeared.  
  
"So what exactly is this mission?", Yusuke said.  
  
"You see in Florida, specificly the area you will be staying at, Kendall, the hellmouth has begun to open."  
  
"What's the hellmouth?"  
  
"Basiclly it's a portal to the Makai, the demon world."  
  
"Oh, okay. And we're supposed to stop it from opening, right?"  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
"Now where did you say we were going?"  
  
"Well, you'll be stationed in a middle school in Kendall. You'll be in the eighth grade of Howard A. Doolin Middle school."  
  
"Oh, okay.....WHAT?!"  
  
"What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
"That's where my cousin is!"  
  
"What cousin?"  
  
"Apparently my dad had a sister and I found out about it almost two years ago. His name's Tai Ayato and I think that's where he goes to school."  
  
"Tai Ayato! He's in all of your classes! Plus Koenma's had an eye on him because he apparently has an abnormaly large amount of dormant spirit energy. This ruins everything! No one's supposed to know you!"  
  
"Well it's too late now so lets just try to make the best of it."  
  
"I guess so....."  
  
"So Botan, how long is this flight?", Keiko said.  
  
"Well...I think about nine or ten hours at the least."  
  
"What?! What are we supposed to do for ten hours?!", Yusuke shouted and everyone looked at him.  
  
"Sshhh! Quiet down Yusuke. It's one in the morning and people are trying to sleep. You two should also try to get some rest. Your going to had a long day ahead of you."  
  
FADEOUT- as they leave the airport...  
  
"So where are we staying Botan?", Yusuke said as he, Keiko and Botan squished themselves into the taxicab.  
  
"At a residence that is owned by some of Koenma's undercover agents."  
  
"And where are those agents staying?"  
  
"Well...you see...they're all dead. That's why we're sending you guys."  
  
"Great...we're staying in a house that belongs to dead people. Great idea Botan, curse us why don't you."  
  
"Oh, and there's one problem."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The only room left, where you two will be staying, it only has one bed."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Both you and Keiko will have to share it."  
  
"Well then I guess we'll have a great night."  
  
"Yusuke you pervert!", Keiko said as she slapped him.  
  
"I was only joking!", he said while partly unconcious.  
  
Soon, after much confusion and a couple of bumps on the head in Yusuke's case, the taxicab stopped at their so-called new "home". It was a giant white mansion. Yusuke whistled when he saw it. They all walked in and placed their luggage in their room and then waited down stairs in the living room for everyone else to arrive. By the time everyone got there it was about 10:00pm on Sunday night.  
  
"Everyone get over here!", Botan yelled out and everyone soon enough gathered around her, "Okay, now I'm going to tell you all what your new identities are. Yusuke, you'll be Eugene Urameshi. Hiei, your Vincent Jaganshi. Kurama, you'll go by your real name, Shuichii Minamoto. And Kuwabara you'll be Alfred Kuwabara. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei, you three are going to be in the eighth grade of Haward A. Doolin Middle School and Kurama, you will be in the tenth grade of Felix Varela High School."  
  
"What about us?", Yukina said.  
  
"Well, Keiko and Yukina, you to will go to school with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. While you Shizuru, will go to school with Kurama. You three won't need new identities."  
  
"So when do we start school?", Keiko said.  
  
"Tommorow morning. Those of you who are going to middle school, it starts at 9 o'clock. Those who are going to high school, it starts at 7 o'clock."  
  
"So what are we supposed now?", Yusuke said.  
  
"I suggest you all unpack and then try to get familiar with the town."  
  
FADEOUT- 8:30am the next day...  
  
Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Hiei walked down the street to their new school. The day before they had all been shocked to find out that they had to wear uniforms. So, Yusuke was wearing a normal pair of long blue pants and a white T-shirt. Keiko was wearing a blue skirt that reached down to her knees, a plain white T-shirt, and the same black boots that she had worn the day before. She again had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and the same earings and necklace as before. Kuwabara was wearig his normal school uniform. Yukina was wearing a khaki skirt and a blue T-shirt. Hiei was wearing a pair of baggy khaki pants and a loose black T-shirt. He had on spiked braclets and a silver necklace with his mother's pearl. They walked into the office and recieved their schedules. They basicly had the same classes except for their electives. They all had P.E., but the girls had dance while the boys had band for their second elective. They all walked to their 1st period, which was Science. They knocked on the door, and the tacher invited them in.  
  
"Class.", the teacher said getting their attention, "These are the new transfer students from Japan. My name is Ms.Henn. You may go take a seat wherever to wish."  
  
Yusuke scanned the room for any empty seats. He saw a few next to his cousin, who hadn't even noticed Yusuke was there because he was sleeping. Yusuke walked over to the seat next to his cousin and sat down. Everyone else sat beside Yusuke. As the teacher started her lesson, Yusuke punched his cousin in the shoulder. He quickly looked up and saw Yusuke next to him. His cousin looked alot like him, the only difference was that he had his bangs down, unlike Yusuke who always gelled them up, and had bright blue eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?!", Tai said in a whispered voice.  
  
"I transfered here."  
  
"Who are you talking to Urameshi?", Kuwabara said.  
  
"This is my cousin, Tai Ayato."  
  
"Since when do you have a cousin Yusuke?", Keiko said.  
  
"We only met two years ago.", Tai said.  
  
"Who are you talkin' to Tai?", said a voice on the other side of Tai.  
  
The whole gang leaned forward and saw a young girl sitting next to Tai. She had light brown hair with a big jade green streak, which was layered in a tilt...plus she had greenish-hazel eyes. She wore a navy blue colared shirt, and baggy khaki cargo pants. She had earings like Keiko, except for the fact that she had a small designed slip-on earing on her right ear. She wore a simple silver chain and a black necklace with a silver dragon. Plus she wore a simple silver bracelet on her left arm and two rings on her right hand.  
  
"Who is she?", Yusuke said.  
  
"My name isn't "she", it's Cassandra."  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"Yusuke, she's my girlfriend."  
  
"And since when do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"I've known her for about a year. That's when she transfered here."  
  
"Stop talking back there!", the teacher shouted.  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Fine! Stay after school! You now have a detention!"  
  
"Great. It's my first day and I already have a detention."  
  
"Hey...on Friday we're planning to go to the movies...wanna come?", Cassandra whispered.  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
What Yusuke didn't know was that, on Friday, he'd finally know what he's up against...and a secret would be discovered.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
A/N- How was it? Good...bad...just tell me! Please review! I won't post chapter two until you do! Oh, and I give recogntion to my friend Z for the whole idea of the Rei-kai Tantei in America going to school.  
  
Next Chapter- First Attack, Secret Revieled 


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note- Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't posted anything for a while. Don't worry, I'm in the middle of typing up the chapter. So I will post it when I finally finish it. The main reason it's taken so long is because of a writer's block. I knew what was going to happen in the chapter but I couldn't put it into words. Well, see ya later. 


End file.
